


动物体制(Jungle Animals)

by LanZiZhan



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, 绅士们
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanZiZhan/pseuds/LanZiZhan
Summary: 【Written in Chinese】Ray与Michael的相遇相当有戏剧性。那一刻，Ray的阴茎插在一个陌生男人屁股里。但他在看清门口的那张脸的一刻，就立刻软掉了。——Michael Pearson, the big dick swinger，这两年C区最惹不起的人。这居然是他的房间。
Relationships: Mickey Pearson/Raymond Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	动物体制(Jungle Animals)

**Author's Note:**

> 说实话，这个故事开头是我做梦梦到的。
> 
> 《绅士们》Michael &
> 
> 强制或非自愿、Roseline开放关系（一笔带过）、养成（？）

  
**大棕熊**

  
_老虎是棕熊的天敌，而且是其唯一天敌。二者实力相当，但大个体棕熊在战斗力上更显强势。_

Ray与Michael的相遇相当有戏剧性。  
那一刻，Ray的阴茎插在一个陌生男人屁股里。但他在看清门口的那张脸的一刻，就立刻软掉了。——Michael Pearson, the big dick swinger，这两年C区最惹不起的人，这居然是他的房间。Ray瞬间冷汗直冒。  
在一楼吧台狂灌威士忌的时候，可能是酒精一下肚产生的燥热，可能是对桌小个子男人嘴角的弯起的弧度那么讨巧，他不仅打破了自己长期保持的洁身自好，还答应了搭讪时对方斩钉截铁的“my room（去我的房间）”。  
他一定是昏了头了。面对Michael满脸被冒犯的冰冷，他无意识地吞了口唾沫。那个陌生小个子——不，应该称呼为Michael的人，一卷枕边的浴巾，像一只灵活的狐狸一样，贴着门口男人的裤缝跑了。  
Ray一愣，也立即想效仿，下一刻，就听到震耳欲聋的摔门声。  
门口的男人往前走了一步，姿势不变，目光带着灼热的怒意落到他脸上，冷冰冰地开口道：“哦，看起来你知道我是谁。（Well, it seems that you know me well.）”  
“对不起，我不知道他是——”  
“听着，小伙子，我不喜欢欠债，”男人环视着自己被入侵的领地，“要么，你给我操一次，要么，你留下一截拇指，走人。”  
Ray的冷汗已经止不住了。  
当然，聪明如他，冷静地选择了前者。  
匍匐在凌乱的床单上，身份倒转，一刻钟前的纵情享受变成了无尽的痛苦。F**k，Ray紧咬牙齿，怎么这么痛，肛交能有这么痛的吗？恍惚中他想起男人从后腰取下的、搁在床头柜的枪管。并不柔软的床单和男人笔挺的西装衣料一前一后摩擦得皮肤生疼，但他连移动一下都不敢。  
疼痛变得温柔而漫长。他感到身体被自己的汗液和对方的体液覆盖，他闷在床垫里的短促呜咽逐渐沙哑。  
“现在，滚吧，不要让我再看见你。”  
他不记得最后自己是怎么离开二楼的，但他深刻地记住了这个酒吧的位置，从那天开始，再也没有接近这个街区，也从此养成了进入陌生环境首先观察的习惯。

  
很多年后，回想起那一天，Ray经常苦笑。自己当时真是太怂了，由此就奠定了二人关系的基调。如果不是因为他实时关注着国际市场，在各大公司的合作意向书中见过那张脸，说不定还不会先入为主、任人宰割。对此，Michael嗤之以鼻，坚持他做的就是一件欠操的事儿。

Ray说不清楚，相比第二次，他们的哪一次相遇更加荒诞。  
本来已经回归了日常的生活，干着那份名为物流咨询的工作，每天跑跑厂家，做做规划书，偶尔拉些不是很合规的货，大赚一笔，深夜回家开一瓶劣质的酒，等待混合着酒精的泡沫在舌尖炸开的一刻。  
遭就遭在他不该一时贪心，不仔细验证就接手了那箱来路蹊跷的物流。下属通知他货运丢了的瞬间，他曾经有一阵难以名状的心悸。 他一路狂飙到仓库，一众小弟正愁眉苦脸地盯着再也对不上的单号，和空荡荡的物流箱。  
好。Ray心想。他一瞬间就明白发生了什么事——有人借他的供应链甩货，螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后，上家要的就是现在的结果。问题是，物流消失在他的手上，报价和交付到了这个环节，他要如何跟下家沟通？手指抚过货单上自己签过的字，他深呼吸一口气，舒展眉头换成职业性的微笑，转身——  
God is a f**king cunt. 他看到了一张此生再也不想看到的脸，心脏剧烈地一蹦，差点没昏死过去。这居然是他的货，肯定价格不菲；居然是他的货，自己在这人手上能分分钟被捏死。这才两个月不到，Ray再次想就地消失，各种意义上的。  
Michael似乎顿了一秒钟，才认出他来。“有意思。”他抽过他虚捏着的货单，慢慢念出他的名字：“Raymond Smith.”  
仓库里的光线昏暗，Ray不知道他据理力争的辩解被对方听进去了多少，但他能看出来男人的右手一直斜插在危险的腰侧。  
Michael十分有耐心地听完，最后抖了抖带着他签名的货单，冷静地宣布：“我想你记得，我不喜欢欠债。要么，你在两周内给我填上这个窟窿，算上利率抹了零头，500万一分别少，要么，你就永远地留在这里，我们的伙计会为你挑选一朵新鲜的白百何。”

从那个晚上开始，Ray再也没有回到过原来住的那间小公寓。在Michael的地盘上，他被几个面色不佳的男人监管着，每天焦头烂额地打电话、周转和筹借资金。他一度想过放弃。就算搭上身家性命，他都不可能在十几天里周转出这笔钱。一边悲观地感慨着，他快速变现了所有的资产，凭借不错的口舌预支了身边所有的人脉，像一只被拿捏住的仓鼠，迫不及待吐出颊囊里的全部粮食。  
官方验收的那一天很快到来。Ray因连续的不见光而面颊浮肿，甚至身体的每个毛囊都在空气的灰尘中抗议着。这还不如死了呢。“您看，这边是210万英镑，其中一半可以现金提取，另外一半我让我的人对公转账给您。保险这边我联系好了，保价赔偿可以给您做到50万。”Ray的声音因为紧张而有些失声，他观察着男人的表情，小心翼翼地展示着，“此外，这栋资产也是您的。以及，我们会为您提供长达一年的免费渠道，直到弥补完这次给您带来的不便。”  
Michael头一次看向了他的眼睛，嘴角带着一丝惊讶的玩味：“很好，Smith先生，但是你告诉我，我为什么会需要一个三流物流公司的配送渠道？”  
Ray咬牙。脑海里闪电般过了一遍所有读过的、出现过Michael Person名字的物流数据。接下来这句话至关重要，他得把自己“卖出去”，卖出对方认可的，能够填补一百多万英镑的资金窟窿的价钱。  
“——您当下需要的，不正是一个信得过的供应链网络吗？”  
审讯出现了长达半分钟的沉默。“听着，年轻人，你很聪明，但是我不信任聪明人。260万立即到账，剩下140万，需要你切点什么给我做保金？”  
“我可以为您建立属于您自己的供应链网络，从库内计划到选址与配送，”Ray飞快地说道，“您也把我调查得很清楚了，这些钱就是我目前能拿出来的全部了，但给我一些时间，我可以为您做的事情，会为您带来长期可观的受益。但如果您现在把我杀掉，您无法多进账一分钱，这实在不是一个好生意……先生。”  
“一千万。”  
Ray不解地眨眨眼。  
“我给你一个厂，注入足够的资金，由你来重新规划仓库和生产，目前它还处于亏损状态，但是一年后，我要看到净盈利一千万。否则，我只能收下你分毫不值的性命了，Raymond。”

**狮虎兽**

_狮虎兽为狮子与老虎结合的后代，身躯庞大，相貌与狮子相似，但身上长有虎纹。在人工饲养的环境下，虎、狮受孕的机会也仅为1%~2%，其成活率仅有约五十万分之一。_

Ray在对赌书上留下了给Michael的第二个签名。  
搬入西蒙街Michael名下的公寓时，伦敦的天空从未如此阴郁，乌云即将坠落到泰晤士河河面上。他是刚刚跟魔鬼签了契约续命的浮士德。Ray在楼下踢了一脚路边的石子，恶狠狠地看着扛着他的行李进进出出的Dave和Bunny。  
刚开始，Ray跟着Frazier从最基础学起，熟悉Michael大麻农场的产业模式和供给成本，夜夜工作到凌晨，只能驻扎在厂里睡，一连几天实在受不了不洗澡了，再抽空回公寓突击一趟。上手分销渠道时，Ray惊讶地发现货物的运输成本比他预想的要高太多了，这样下去十年都还不了债，一连灰心丧气了整整一周。Dave打趣他：“老兄（bruv），这个月翻了倍的销售额都抹不平你眉间的一个鼓包。”很快，Dave他们再也不在他面前嬉皮笑脸了，他们惊讶于他拼了命的执行力和运营计划，自从这个神秘的男人空降这个农场，一切运转都快速了许多。他们不知道的是，哪怕在洗澡的短短五分钟时间里，如影随形的恐惧让这个人不敢闭眼，任由溅入的洗发露刺激通红的眼眶。  
随着仓库运转效能的升级，Ray需要更多地找Michael要审批和权限，他拿出当初在供应商面前述标的龙马精神，请示Michael拨下一笔又一笔投资。  
“小伙子，你又欠了我六十万。”Michael在文件上兴冲冲地签下花体的名字，满不在乎地调笑他。  
“会回笼的，boss。”Ray推了推眼镜，隐藏下内心千万种不安的情绪。  
那时候，Ray也开始无意识地“夜不归宿”。通常是深夜Michael一通电话召唤他过来，当然，等Michael睡下，他还是会乖乖离开他的卧室，开车回到家已是凌晨，还要做一番清洗。再除开每周被Michael要求做的体术训练时间，他平均一天都睡不到四小时。但从Michael身边离开的晚上，他能格外安心，没有枪口在漆黑中指向他的脖颈，刚还跟他耳鬓厮磨的男人也不太可能再爬起来给他一拳。隐约的疼痛带给他踏踏实实的安全感，伴他进入梦乡。  
Q1财务报表交到Michael手上，仓库规模扩大，物流配送路线升级，运输成本进一步降低，但财务亏损却越来越大。  
“老兄（guv），我们是不是该慢一点啊，这么急吼吼的，你玩火啊。”Bunny在抬货的时候冲他抱怨着，抡了抡酸痛的臂膀，“这一天天的，我根本不用去健身房了。”  
Ray沉默着摇头。还剩262天。他不能等。他点燃一支新的大麻烟，额角的皱纹悄悄多爬了一圈。  
“一年的时间太少了，boss。”心里是这么想的，他还是要跟Michael争论一番，“如果把目光放长远，我们可以至少定一个三年的长远目标，风险会可控得多。”  
“哦？是吗Ray，那是你的新计划？当初你可不是这么说的。(Well, is that so, Ray? Your new plan? A new story?)”Michael窝在事务所的沙发里，淡然呷了一口水晶杯中的威士忌。  
“随口一提而已，boss。(Just saying, boss.)”Ray很快切断了二人的视线接触，低下头。最近他越来越不敢直视Michael的眼睛，他意识到在他面前，自己就像一张白纸，后者审视的目光落上去，就能白纸黑字地读出来。当他心虚或者犯错时，他就会无意识地避开对方的眼睛，为自己辩解完毕后再强迫自己看回来，似乎无事发生一样。  
那天Michael跟Ray动了手。起码手下人是这么说的——老板事务所里没有一样东西的完整的，两把枪都上了膛，文件纸撒落得到处都是。  
“数据说话。以后每周六下午四点来我这，带着你的最新报告。让我来看看，有什么是我们可以做的。(Data first. Report to me with your latest data every Saturday, 4 o' clock sharp. Let's see what we can do with it.)”Michael最后说。

这个市场瞬息万变，风险与机遇并存，如果不在一年内冲出重围，占领市场，那么这条路线就只能被吞并，成为竞争者往上爬的梯子。成王败寇，结局如此极端，他一步都不能错。Ray吐着烟圈，望着伦敦上空悠然飘过的云朵，莫名觉得自己老了许多。  
Q2开始，Ray开始平行协调两个厂的资源。每周六下午去事务所做周报，他都会提前一天开始坏心情，并无比痛恨起周末。这两天吃什么都味同嚼蜡，他吃惊地发现了身体在重压之下的如此变化，在出公寓门前，他甚至会紧张得神经性呕吐，吐完再自暴自弃地换洗外套——他受不了这个，那酸臭的气味会如影随形沾染在衣料上。因此每个周五晚上必定失眠，周六上午他就开始坐立不安，早午饭后就要提前好久准备出门，同时又热爱又憎恨地盯着白纸上的每行文字，企图掩饰其中不那么完美的数据。  
Ray偶尔犯错。那个时候，Michael就不做爱（make love），只操他（fuck）。是的，一般是在Michael的私人事务所，或者私宅的书房里——往往是发生在晚上，结束了整整一天回收各项数据的实地考察，Ray站在他面前干巴巴地口述分销计划——Michael手上白纸黑字的书面报告散发着墨香。后者听着听着就从办公桌后面大步走出来，在他身后落锁，一只大手贴着背心把他摁倒在桌上，不由分说、一气呵成。然后发生的事情就理所当然了，坚硬的灼热撬开他身体最柔软的部分，不由分说地抽送着，怼得Ray拼命抓着对面的桌沿，还是能感受到整个桌子被一阵一阵地往前挪，平整的前襟被铺散的文件磨蹭得凌乱不堪。他有时会听Michael的命令做出一些配合的动作，强制自己放松全身，做出完全臣服的姿态，但更多的时候，他只能胡乱抓着Michael桌上的什么东西，额角不断冒出的冷汗钻入眼睛里，刺激出更多生理泪水，他只好狼狈地蹭在臂弯里。激烈的疼痛淹没了他，破碎的呜咽隐藏了他。  
如果Michael大发慈悲，动作稍微缓和那么一点，他就会有精力去思考一些别的事：这次是为什么？被他挑出了什么错处吗？是对新改版的转销计划不满意，还是单纯在发泄？他究竟是为什么要趴在这里挨揍又挨□……千万思绪，最后殊途同归地导向——老板今天心情肯定不太好。  
但Michael确实用铁血的规矩，毫不留情地指出项目报告中每一个不入眼的决策，教会了他这个游戏的玩法：哪些是绝对不能做的，哪些是或许可以去尝试的。  
密集的呵斥与惩罚给Ray带来呈几何倍数增长的焦虑。他仿佛回到了刚开始接手工作的那段日子，欠黑手党一屁股债，日日命不由己、朝不保夕，对Michael始终恭敬而畏惧地保持着距离感。以及，那个月，他始终没能吃出不同食物的味道。

现金流转正之后，生意走得越来越顺畅。  
Michael对着他递上的文件沉吟了一会。  
“做成本而已，boss。”Ray沉着地递上他手边的钢笔，“我们有望从这一单开始收回成本。”  
Michael戏谑地看了他一眼，赞同地签下名字，提示他：“一千万，Ray。——你还有多久？”  
Ray沉默了一会，“一百六十六天。”这是Michael距离第二次见面后，第一次提到这一千万。他的心被陡然捏了一下，走回自己的工位后，翻出左手第一格抽屉的文件，细细地计算了一次。这个抽屉里全是他厂里这大半年来记录的账目，确切来说，是他欠Michael Person的账。当初说好给一个厂，但事实上，他已经开始平行管理两个厂址和一个仓库，独立运作着一整条物流供应链，认识Michael的不少大客户（他能把为老板准备的标书背下来），被赋予了足够的权限，去调动至少两个小队的人。在此基础上，他说服Michael追加的资金和再投资也是数不胜数的，但他能保证，自己是老板手下最不敢贪污的人。重新核算了这一年的账目，Ray冷静地对自己说，好了，这下投产比彻底说不清了。并且无比清晰地看到，哪怕166天后他最后真的拿不出一千万，Michael也不会一枪把他毙掉。虽然Michael应当这样做，但是他不会。他就是知道。  
第三次向Michael做财务季度汇报时，账面上已有了盈余。这是大麻生意，一旦开始转正，利润将不可收拾。这是Michael亲口认可的。  
“嗯。”Michael把他提交的文件随手收纳好，“明晚南安普敦的晚会，会看到你认识的霍华兰公爵。是时候上手分销渠道了。”  
“好的，boss。”Ray默默地把明晚的行程加在工作计划表上。  
他开始花费更多的时间在事务所里——Michael的身边。后来，每间Michael会用来办公的房间，都给他在右侧角落加了一张工位，甚至是那家他深恶痛绝的酒吧、Michael的产业。他每次随老板步入时都会不舒服地眨眼。他习惯了站在Michael右手边靠后的位置，将他纳入保护的范围，侧脸望着他，屏气凝神，等待他的一个眼神，或者一个手势，他会即刻满足他的需求。当Michael坐在沙发上召唤他上前时，他很自觉地低矮了身子，并通过教训记住了半跪其实是最省力和容易保持的姿势。  
只用了十个月。Ray把一千万净利润的业绩报告摆在了Michael桌上。甚至，这一刻他已记得不甚清晰，因为很快，这一千万就滚成了一千五、两千万。这个数字只是滚滚数据中的其中一行，二人再也没有提过那份“一千万英镑的对赌”，仿佛那只是不值一提的底标，而拥有了Raymond后的Michael商业帝国的漫长征途，才刚刚开始。

_熊是食肉动物中的霸主，其战斗力强于狮虎，但被万众承认的万兽之王，依然是狮虎。_

The End

这是在他们都还年轻的时候发生的故事。等到了中年岁月，Ray已经成了Michael背后说一不二的二把手，并肩站在一起建立的商业帝国顶端。Ray对他始终保持着敬畏的距离感，虽说后者已经不会再像从前那样严厉地惩罚他的每次犯错。但每当对方盯住他的眼睛，他还是会慌张地扶一把眼镜，思考怎么样汇报工作更讨巧（如果没有达成目标，他道歉后会汇报有望达成的时限；如果不知道是怎么回事，他会回答正在调查中）。这一切似乎形成了条件反射。  
他觉得Roseline对他很有敌意。后来他发现她对每个人都有这样的“敌意”，Michael尤其喜欢她的强硬。当在老板私宅加班完毕，向他做最终汇报时，Roseline在旁聆听，给他的感觉就像老板乘以二。  
Ray半跪在Michael脚边同上司说话，腿一阵酸麻，但这沙发实在矮得很，他轻轻沉吟了一声。  
“你对他太凶了，Mike。”Roseline对Ray全力抗拒又被动接受的表情感到很好笑。  
Michael与她拥吻，不置可否。他微微低头，也在Ray的额头上印下一个吻。

True End

 _*Raymond原为日耳曼语，含义是忠告与保护(counsel + protection)，即强有力的保护者。_


End file.
